Fuck you
"Do you think he'll notice us?" "Yarr, he could if we keep blabbering like this" "Oohhhh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to show what I got! It's so colorful and happy-" "Shhh, pipe down, young builders. Emmet is about to wake up" These voices are immediately what Emmet heard as we awoke from his deep sleep. As he began to open his eyes, he noticed something quite familiar standing right in front of him. Emmet couldn't tell what it was, as he was drowsy from watching an all-night marathon of his favorite show, Where Are My Pants? (despite representing a part of the communist dictatorship that used to be part of Bricksburg, Emmet secretly still found it funny)Despite this, Emmet managed to get up...though not for long. "G-Good..morning..apart..ment" Emmet drowsily said as he plopped back onto his bed, still tired from last night. His friends, Vitruvius (A wizard who acted as Emmet's mentor when he wasn't a master builder, he is still a ghost due to Lord Business decapitating him), Batman (World-famous superhero who used to be in a relationship with Lucy), Benny (A loony character who adores building spaceships), Metalbeard (A pirate who was forced to rebuild his entire body after most of it was taken by Lord Business's goons), Unikitty (The princess of Cloud Cuckoo Land, which was destroyed by Lord Business's army, but was soon rebuilt), and his girlfriend, Lucy (A though formerly known as "Wyldstyle") stood right in front of his bed, holding a giant cake shaped like The Piece of Resistance, which read "Happy Birthday, Emmet!". Yes, today was Emmet's birthday, and his friends were the only people who seemed to remember about it. "Argh, he fell asleep. Does that mean we can we let go of this huge cake already? My arms are getting tired. Plus, it's all red. I only enjoy holding things that are black. Like the night. And ghost-guy here isn't even helping us hold it!" Batman complained. Metalbeard simply glared at the caped crusader, stating "Well, he obviously can't. He be but a ghost." Growing impatient, the looney, helmet-wearing astronaut, Benny, went up to Emmet and shaked him with joy. "EMMET EMMET EMMET WAKE UP WE HAVE A SURPRISE HAHAHAHA-" Before Benny could finish his statement, he was yanked away by Metalbeard. But the damage had already been done. Emmet awoke in fear and confusion, thinking he was being attacked. He began to flail his arms in the air and kick his legs, screaming. It didn't take long for him to realize that nothing was attacking him. Noticing his friends standing before him, Emmet felt a little embarrassed. "Uh..good morning guys. Sorry about that" He whispered, sheepishly. "What are ya' doing here anyways?" Wyldstyle simply stood in front of Emmet. "We're here because..well, it's your special day!" Emmet, still somewhat drowsy, pretended to know what they were talking about. "Mmm. Oh course! How could I forget...uh..this..day..of..things?" He responded, trying his hardest to not sound confused. Batman chuckled. "Are you seriously telling me you can't remember your own birthday? That's hilarious. And pathetic. Mostly pathetic. I'm Batman." Emmet had a dumfounded look on his face. "It's my birthday?" He asked. "Already? But it's not for another six months-" Before he could finish his statement, Emmet took a look at the calendar. May 14. Emmet's doubts have been cleared. "Oh-uh..I guess you were right! I guess that explains the cake." Emmet stated. "Alright, losers. He knows about the surprise now. Batman grew irritated of having to hold the massive cake, so he simply let go of it, causing everyone to lose their balance. "Argh, can we just let go of this thing already? It's heavier than pirate-beard over here!" Unikitty, who made the cake, blushed in embarrassment. "Yeah..I kinda over did it a little bit. But hey! Now we can eat it!"